memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Meeting first officer
(Earth orbit) The USS Intrepid is sitting in drydock receiving upgrades and refits after the intense Borg invasion, and several engagements against the Xindi-Suliban Alliance ships. (Main bridge) Several repair teams are on board the ship as their repairing and replacing relays that have been patched up by engineering teams on board the ship during the invasion and some engagements in the war, Typhuss and John are talking about the war. So did you hear sector 789 fell to the Xindi-Suliban fleet last night John says as he looks at Typhuss. I did says Typhuss as he looks at John. Starfleet Command is thinking about a new counterattack for it but they're not sure when they should move out we've lost so many ships during the invasion, when is your new Xo suppose to get here anyway? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. 14 mintues says Typhuss as he looks at John. Before Captain Martin could say anything Commander Ellis walks up to them both. Captains Commander Ellis says as he looks at them both. Commander Ellis John says as he looks at Commander Ellis. Typhuss justs nods at him. Sir whatever I've done to you in the past I want you to know that it was an honor serving under your command Commander Ellis says as he looks at Captain Kira. It was good working with you Commander, you betrayed me, don't think for one moment I'm going to forget that says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Ellis. He nods and then leaves and then sees Commander Madden and then gets a smile and walks over to the new XO. Hello, I'm Commander Martin Madden, I'm the new first officer Commander Madden says as he looks at Commander Ellis. Commander Ellis says Jonathan as he looks at Commander Madden. I haven't met the Captain yet, I was hoping you could give me some insight Commander Madden says as he looks at Commander Ellis. The most important thing about Captain Kira he's not exactly a by the book type officer, he likes to keep things casual with his senior staff, in fact, the best way to get on his good side is to call him Typhuss Commander Ellis says as he looks at Commander Madden. Thank you Commander Ellis says Commander Madden as he looks at Commander Ellis. As Commander Torres looks over at them, and Commander Ellis leaves the bridge as Commander Madden walks over to Captains Martin and Kira. Commander Martin Madden reporting for duty sir, my transfer orders Commander Madden says as he hands the padd to Captain Kira. Welcome aboard, Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commmander Madden. Thank you sir Commander Madden says as he looks at Typhuss. Why don't we say dinner in my quarters, 1700 hours, we have a lot to talk about says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Very good Typhuss Commander Madden says as he looks at Captain Kira. And then Typhuss gave Commander Madden an irritated look. Commander Ellis was pulling my leg wasn't he, sir Commander Madden says as he looks like he just made a bad impression. I needed you to oversee the refits says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Madden. Yes, sir Commander Madden says as he looks at Captain Kira. (Sector 345) A Federation research station is being broken into by a mysterious person who takes out the guard easily, leaped over hidden inferred red sensors and walked into a huge vault and sees the container of kemocite and steals it from where it was at and she then decides to take some hostages and sends a message to Earth. (USS Intrepid, Captain's ready room) Typhuss and John are talking about their academy days. When was your last time visiting Starfleet Command before you were lost in the Delta Quadrant? John asked Typhuss. After me and Olivia were sent to arrest Miranda Tate says Typhuss as he looks at John. For me it was visiting my parents just before I shipped out to Deep Space 9 for my first assignment after I was at the Mars colony helping build new starships to combat the Borg John says as he looked at Typhuss. Bridge to Captain Kira sorry to disturb you sir but we're receiving a priority one transmission from Starfleet Command Commander Madden says over the comm link. In here says Typhuss as he pushes a button on his desk and the screen comes up. Captains we just received word of an attack on one of our research outposts in sector 345 just outside the Cardassian border, we believe the Xindi are at the outpost attempting to regain their kemocite ore that we took from them in 2153 we need both the Enterprise and the Intrepid there now Admiral Mitchell says on the screen as both Captains Martin and Kira are looking at it. Yes ma'am, anything else Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Mitchell on the screen. I understand that your ship is receiving upgrades and refits but both your ship and the Enterprise are the only two Sovereign class starships I can dispatch the rest are fighting the Xindi and Suliban forces in different sectors and the Sovereign is defending Starbase 12 in the Maelstrom, and just be careful Captains something about this just doesn't add up to the Xindi's mo Admiral Mitchell says as she's folding her arms behind her desk at Starfleet Headquarters at Starfleet HQ. We will, Admiral, Captain Kira out says Typhuss as he closes the channel. Typhuss pushes a button on his desk and the screen goes back into the desk. Well we have a lot of work to do, let's get to it says Typhuss as he looks at John. Yes we do Typhuss, I'll return to the Enterprise John says as he looks at Typhuss. John leaves the ready room. The door chimes. Come says Typhuss as he looks at the door. Commander Olivia Benson walks in. Typhuss looks at Olivia. What can I do for you, Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. I want to help you with this mission says Olivia as she looks at Typhuss. I need all the help I can get, you got here just in time we are about to leave the drydock says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia.